


Green Wisp Part Two: Quicksilver x Reader

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 70s, AU, Arguments, Cute, Daddy Issues, F/M, No Smut, Part II, Part Two, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sequel, Spoilers, Teenagers, Teleportation, Time Travel, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, X-men - Freeform, days of future past, powers, teen, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium
Summary: The long awaited part two to my Green Wisp reader insert.The group is starting the incursion into the Pentagon. Banter is a must.





	

Green Wisp Part 2

 

She's on the hood of the car, legs cross, slowly licking the sides of the ice pop. Peter appears before her, orange treat gone, and a gleam in his eye. There's a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Few people can keep up with him and although she has no speed enhancements her wit is faster than most. He likes it. Well, he loves it to be honest, but she can't know that.

 

"Shotgun," He states and zips to open the side door. He is met with a beautiful face inches from his, lips stained red and puckered around the ice pop.

 

"I called it first," she says. He stares at her mouth for a second. She bites her lip.

 

"Did not." Peter insists. "Never heard yah'." Y/N scoffs and turns from him, eyes locked ahead and kicks her feet up onto the dashboard.

 

"Not my problem you're deaf," She says.

 

The others arrive, leaving a confused Mrs. Maximoff on the front step who Peter ignored wholeheartedly. Charles leaves the other men to find their places in the vehicle and climbs into the driver's seat. He turns on the ignition and looks to the others.

 

"Are you getting in or not?"

 

"Wonder boy here isn't moving," Hank complains.

 

"And I won't until I'm given what I deserve."

 

"A swift kick in the rear? A two-by-four to the ear? A-"

 

"Just get in the car," Charles interrupts Logan's violent rant. "We have places to be and we're on a tight schedule."

 

"You say that word wrong. It's not shed-ule, its sked-ule," Peter breaks his staring contest with the indifferent side of Y/N's head to correct Xavier's pronunciation.

 

"The English invented the English language so I will pronounce schedule however I so please, now get in the blasted car!"

 

"It does sound stupid," Logan mutters.

 

"In the car, NOW!" Charles snaps.

 

 

For the first leg of the trip the three large men cram into the back of the car, silently glaring and mutter the occasional "my side, your side" threat. Y/N proclaims the whole venture to be a neanderthalic, patriarchal joke when Charles forces her into the back so Hank can help him navigate but quickly quiets when she gets caught up with Peter again. She sits in the middle, her leg flush with his, and they giggle together. Logan is ready to stab one of his claws into his frontal lobe when they begin to near their destination. And although they'd enjoy to keep making eyes at one another the time for a better plan than "break magneto out of prison" has come.

 

"I've got everything I need," Quicksilver says and unzips his duffle bag that is nested on top of his nearly holographic silver shoes. He pulls out four rolls of duct tape.

 

"That's it? That is everything you brought?" Y/N scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

"It's all I need for a good time, baby." He winks but when she rolls her eyes he worries that the wink was too fast for normal human eyes to perceive. He tries again.

 

"Are you having a stroke? Your eye is twitching."

 

"No it's not."

 

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

 

"No-"

 

"Shut up!" Charles barks.

 

"Jeesh Charlie lighten up," Y/N rolls her eyes. If she keeps sending her eyeballs into the back of her skull they're likely to get stuck with the whites out. All paranormal-freaky like.

 

"I've got a small transmitter I can keep on my person, to jam any security feed." Hank also displays the goodies he's brought. "Not only that but it can actually set off fire sprinklers- I designed this frequency..." The science speech trails off for everyone that is not Doctor Hank McCoy and they ignore his jargon babble.

 

"So you're providing the distraction?" Charles asks to try and shorten the already lengthy version.

 

"Uh, basically, yeah." Hank nods curtly, ducking his head down to hide a slight blush that raises on his cheeks. Although he loves science it is easy to forget not everyone else does.

 

"And what are you here for anyways?" Peter throws an arm over the backset and positions himself so he's looking down on Y/N.

 

"Insurance." She says not giving into his intimidation.

 

"Well that's vague."

 

"Well the circumstances we're heading into are vague." She sneers. Logan wouldn't reveal much about why they needed her, just that Y/N needed to come with. Future Charles was convinced the mission may go south quickly if they lacked her company.

 

"Not that I'm unhappy you're here," He says and leans in a little more, lets his arm fall off the back of the seat and over her shoulders.

 

"Back off!" Charles barks. Y/N bites back a smile and stares at the ground. Logan fantasizes about driving one of his claws through his own brain and this cocky kid's at the same time.

 

xXx

 

Three hours in the rental with the speedster almost kills them all. He starts taking trips to the outside world once even Y/N gets annoyed with him. He returns in a gust of wind, the door car whizzing open and slamming shut, and presents the girl with a new gift each time. First it is another ice pop. Brought definitely not because he wants to see her eat another, but because it is hot and she probably needs a cool down, obviously... The second is five little dandelions, because girls like flowers and crap like that. The third is a dog he temporarily stole from a pedestrian and promised to give back momentarily after Hank started to scream about his allergies. The kids had a good chuckle about a fur covered man being allergic to other fur covered creatures. The last gift is a little bracelet the teen claims he found on the sidewalk. No one believes him. Y/N fastens it to her left wrist and toys with it as she watches the Washington scenery pass by. It's her favorite of them all.

 

Five blocks from the Pentagon they park the rental under a large oak on the curb. A squirrel chatters at them, angry at their arrival, and twitches its fluffy tail. Peter wrinkles his nose at it.

 

"We split up for the entrance, no one knows one another. Everyone have the plan memorized?" Logan asks and they nod in unison.

 

"I jam their communications," Hank begins.

 

"I remove the patrol guards and leave them a ways away so the coast is clear. My approach is the quietest after all," Y/N adds.

 

"Then I start for the super secret underground scary cave where they keep this super secret scary dude." Peter chimes.

 

"That was redundant."

 

"I'll be as redundant as I want Y/N, Y/N." Again her Y/E/C eyes rolls back into her skull. She has an obsession, maybe an addiction, with the action.

 

"Then we meet up in the first accessible elevator corridor on the first ground floor: the kitchen." Logan ignores the bickerers and continues with the plan. "After that we head back to the car and head our separate ways. That means you kid." Peter glares.

 

"Fine by me you're not exactly the most chipper lot. No offense babe you're hot stuff but these guys are not the funnest."

 

"I live with two of them I should know that by now."

 

"You live with these debbie-downers? Whoa. Explains the complex..."

 

"What complex?!" They exit the car and open the trunk. Hank extracts a hideous Gilligan style bucket hat along with a wind breaker. "What complex!?" Y/N continues to demand. McCoy fastens a fanny pack around his middle and loads it with a stick of gum, or what everyone assumes is chewing gum, and a small radio-esque object.

 

Ignoring her angry queries the team splits into three. Charles and Hank together, Logan by his lonesome, and the two teenagers left by themselves (begrudgingly). They take off around the block in the opposite direction to put some distance between the teams so as not to arouse suspicion when they approach the Pentagon entrance.

 

"So what angle are we playing here?" Peter asks.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like what is our cover story?"

 

"I highly doubt we need one. Plenty of students show up to tour the Pentagon for projects or the like."

 

"Yeah, sure, but like is that the whole story? Oh hi we're Jim and Nancy and we're doing a report on the American Government can you tell us what you do here at this five sided joke?" His raises his voice a few octaves and purses his lips, the best "nerd" imitation he can muster without pushing up a pair of invisible, tape covered glasses.

 

"That's not enough? I don't really think we're going to be suspected of trying to release a hardened criminal from their cellar. Well, you might with that get up."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me. What's the deal with all the silver? Trying to look like the human representation of silver?"

 

"Quicksilver actually, that's my code name."

 

"Code name? You've got to be kidding me." Peter elects to ignore that stinging comment and moves onto addressing her outfit choices.

 

"So your lame daddies pack you up-"

 

"I'm not related to either thank you very much."

 

"That doesn't make it any better. Anyways they tell you 'hey we're gonna break into the Pentagon put on your Sunday best' and this is what you come up with? Brown mini skirt and mustard turtle neck? Weak. Metallic is the way to go."

 

"Well you've had your eyes all over me this afternoon so I think my style choices are just fine."

 

"Aw, trying to impress me, cupcake?"

 

"No. I didn't say that."

 

"Well it sounded like it. Aw, baby, you want me to think you're pretty don't you? You like to pretend at being sexy?" He stops walking and tilts his head to the side with an "aw" sound purring in his throat. Now bright red Y/N continues to stop down the pavement, arms pin straight at her side. Then she turns quickly, her hair a flurry around her beautiful, beautiful head and stares him down.

 

"Is this like a joke to you? Messing with me?" She's angry. Ouch. He didn't mean for that. Peter thought the banter was mutual, that she was playing along too. And at first she was, but when he began to prod her looks, Y/N snapped.

 

"Hey I'm sorr-"

 

"Cut the crap and get your head in the game. And don't call me cupcake. We're doing an assignment on American Government, we are lab partners, and I will snap your neck if you try me."

 

"Fine. Fine." He stiffens and they walk along silently.

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup, this is part dos that i wrote like three years after my initial writing of the one shot. Sorry for the wait, hah. I bet most of my original fans have moved on from this. I. I have not.


End file.
